A Little Mistake
by CSLL0105
Summary: Chloe and Clark kiss but try and still be friends. Can they do it?
1. I

Author: CSLL0105 Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Tempest (Please let the tornado kill Lana) Disclaimer: If I owned Chloe, I wouldn't be writing fan fics, I'd be living them. A/N: This is my first fan fic, please be kind. If you want more experienced writing, check out my sister's (ILoveClarkKent). But read mine anyway, because I'm cooler.  
  
Chloe Sullivan did not believe in stereotypes. She did not think that all blondes were dumb. After all, she was one and she was on the honor roll. She did not believe that all girls were long haired, shallow, self-absorbed pop maniacs. After all, with her spiky hair and love for alternative music, she was destroying the mold right there. Bu deep down she knew that she fit the stereotypical best friend. She was in love with Clark Kent. She was madly in love with Clark Kent. She was so in love that every touch, every brush of skin made her skin goose bump and her hair stand on end. She knew that she was supposed to be empowered and not feel so dependent on a guy, but she also knew that if there were no Clark then surely her heart would explode. She had managed to cover up her crush for four years. She had covered up every instance of her teenage lust with sarcasm or witty observations, but as of late, her quick witted comments were becoming more lethargic and she found herself silently staring or avoiding Clark all together. She stood now in the kitchen, making a quick lunch and trying to distract herself from the ever-growing ache in her chest.  
  
'Hey Chloe, what are you doing?" A dark haired head popped into view from the kitchen window. Chloe smiled to herself, only Clark could reach that window. Maybe being tall had some advantages.  
  
"Making pasta, you want?" Of course he does, she thought, he's Clark, the human vacuum cleaner.  
  
"Sure." He swung gingerly around the house and walked through the doors into the kitchen. Chloe was pouring the noodles into one big bowl.  
  
"Sorry, I only made enough for one, we'll have to share." Chloe sat down at the wooden kitchen table and slid a fork in Clark's direction He tried to fit his tall frame under the table and Chloe giggled as he tried to fit his long legs under the short table.  
  
"You know, this is somewhat similar to a movie." Clark said between slurps.  
  
"Which one?" Chloe wiped a bit of wayward sauce off her cheek.  
  
"Lady and the Tramp." Clark said smiling.  
  
"What, you mean the one noodle scene."  
  
"Yeah, where the two dogs kiss."  
  
"Are you calling me a dog?" Chloe asked in mock anger.  
  
"No, are you saying you want to kiss me?" Clark smiled and turned back to the bowl before he could see the blush lining Chloe's cheeks. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and twirled a piece of pasta around her fork. Maybe an invitation for lunch wasn't her wisest move. Clark looked up suddenly and began to laugh.  
  
"What is it?" Chloe furrowed her brow and stared at him.  
  
"You have sauce all over your face."  
  
Chloe's hands flew to her face "WHERE?!" Clark laughed at Chloe's expression of horror and leaned over to wipe off the offending tomato sauce. Chloe shivered at his touch and hoped it wasn't noticeable. Suddenly, the air between them seemed to fill with sparks and Chloe quickly found herself connected to Clark. At the lips. Clark didn't know what had happened. One second he cupped Chloe's cheek in his hand, the next thing he knew he was kissing Chloe with a passion he had never known. Her lips felt silky and soft under his and felt the deep desire to hold her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, continuing to softly kiss her lips. They taste like strawberry, he thought, angling his head so that his tongue could slip out. Chloe so involved in the kiss that she had her arms around his neck, tensed slightly at this, but opened obligingly. After what seemed like forever, something snapped in Chloe's head and she realized just what was going on and just whom she was kissing, she jerked her head back. Clark's eyes popped open and he too suddenly became aware of what had just happened. Both the teenagers stared at each other for a few moments, both trying to catch their breaths and trying to figure out what had just happened. Clark's cheeks flamed red and Chloe avoided his eyes, scared that her weakened will might make her do something stupid.  
  
"Uh-I'd better be getting home." Clark finally stammered, getting up to leave. Chloe stood up as well, only reaching his shoulder.  
  
"Um-okay. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
  
"Uh yeah, bye." Clark slammed the door behind him, leaving a very confused, very happy, Chloe alone in the middle of the kitchen. Her eyes never left the door as she wiped of the last of the tomato sauce off her face with her sleeve. 


	2. II

Monday was uncomfortable for Chloe to say the least. She had seen Clark once and when his eyes met hers, he blushed and turned away. She hadn't faired too much better. Every class was spent sitting next to him and every time he would lean over to reach a paper or if he stood up, she could smell his scent and everything would flash back to her kitchen. She had done the unthinkable. She had basically made out with her best friend. This had long been a secret fantasy of hers, but when it happened in reality, it was all wrong. She was sure that somehow Clark's eyes had screwed up and she had looked like Lana Lang for about ten seconds and Clark had kissed her. Yeah, that had to be it. Maybe the meteors had something to do with it.  
  
Lunch was even worse. The school had inadvertently made things about twenty times more awkward between Chloe and Clark by serving- you guessed it- spaghetti and meatballs for lunch. Chloe had seen this choice and both she and Clark had begun to blush. Pete looked back and forth as his two friends sat in absolute silence, neither one eating. "They both must be able to see the answers to today's history test in their lunches because they were staring long and hard at the special," Pete thought silently, still trying to figure out why the sudden silence.  
  
"So what's going on?" Pete tried to start the conversation.  
  
"N-nothing." Another blush stained Clark's cheeks. Chloe nodded in silent agreement  
  
"Then why are you blushing like you saw Lana naked?" Chloe let out a little giggle at this analogy and Clark shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"It's hot in here." Clark lied, praying that Pete wouldn't press it.  
  
"You might as well tell me what happened, because I will find out eventually." Chloe decided that now might be the best time to leave, she gave Clark a look that said "DON'T SAY A WORD" then picked up her tray and left. Pete watched her leave the room before turning back to Clark.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Nothing!" Clark was getting nervous. Without Chloe there to help him, he knew it would be a matter of time before he blurted it out.  
  
"Clark" Pete said his name slowly, drawing it out. This had always annoyed Clark and he knew it wouldn't be long now before Clark told him.  
  
'Fine! Chloe and I kissed!!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Pete yelled, jumping up from his seat, knocking both his chair over and his tray off the table. Several dozen students stopped talking and looked up at Pete expectantly. He smiled, waved, and sat back down. Glaring at Clark, he whispered menacingly "YOU did what?"  
  
"It was a mistake! I swear!"  
  
"You bet your ass it was a mistake! Do you know what you've just done?"  
  
"Screwed up a friendship?"  
  
"And then some! But before I start really tearing into you, how was it?" Pete's familiar grin showed on his face as Clark blush furiously.  
  
"Well that's the problem, it was great." Clark stared at the untouched food on his plate.  
  
"Great? It was great?" Pete asked incredulously.  
  
"It wasn't just great, it was passionate and amazing and incredible and-" Clark's eyes seemed to glaze over as he remembered the kiss and he licked his lips trying to still taste Chloe on them.  
  
"It was with CHLOE, man! CHLOE!!! Our best friend! Do you realize what you've just done??"  
  
"Uh-" Clark blushed again, being brought back sharply to the reality and seriousness of this conversation.  
  
"You've just about broken her heart. You kissed her. She kissed you. Do you know how long she's waited for that?" Pete's eyes shot daggers as Clark slowly dawned on what he was saying.  
  
"You mean Chloe has a crush on me?"  
  
"Clark, you're about as observant as a brick! YES SHE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!!"  
  
"For how long?" Clark asked, wonder still in his voice.  
  
"For like, forever! Damn it Clark, you're the reason we men are considered so dense!!!" Clark blushed noticeably at this comment. Pete lowered his voice to barely above a whisper before he spoke again.  
  
"Do you like her?" Clark's mind flashed a thousand pictures. Lana. Chloe. The kiss. Everything. Finally Clark said in whisper the thought that had robbed him of his sleep last night and had derailed his train of thought all day.  
  
"No." Pete inhaled sharply but Clark looked at him to let him finish "I'm in love with her." Pete let out his breath then rubbed his hands together with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Good, let's go find Chloe." Clark's eyes widened and he grabbed Pete's arm.  
  
"NO!!" Pete stared back at Clark and slowly sat down.  
  
"What do you mean 'no'?"  
  
"I mean, I can't."  
  
"Why not? It's not like you don't know if the girl likes you or not."  
  
"I know, it's just. I don't know. I can't tell her now. It'd screw up the friendship." Pete rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine Clark. But Chloe isn't really the telescope kind of girl. I'd do something soon if I were you." The bell rang and the students filed out leaving Clark alone in the middle of the lunchroom. 


End file.
